


Just a Full Tank Away From Mcdonald's

by bishopsknifepatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Patrick aint sad, he just needs his french fries, this is the kind of love i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishopsknifepatrick/pseuds/bishopsknifepatrick
Summary: The soft shine from the moon lit up the room like it was daytime.After returning from the washroom, Patrick carefully collapsed onto the bed, attempting to not wake his husband beside him. This is the moment he expected to drift off to sleep again, but he was wide awake. It was three in the morning. Being awake at this hour was unusual for him.He stared at the digital clock sitting on the bedside table beside him and wished for it to change from a three to an eight, or at least a more reasonable time, but that seemed as likely as pigs flying.He turned to his right and saw Pete snoozing away. What a lucky fucker.He debated taking the keys and going for a drive on his own, but he dreaded the thought of being out in the open alone. If only there was a person he could take with him…oh wait.





	Just a Full Tank Away From Mcdonald's

The soft shine from the moon lit up the room like it was daytime. 

After returning from the washroom, Patrick carefully collapsed onto the bed, attempting to not wake his husband beside him. This is the moment he expected to drift off to sleep again, but he was wide awake. It was three in the morning. Being awake at this hour was unusual for him. 

He stared at the digital clock sitting on the bedside table beside him and wished for it to change from a three to an eight, or at least a more reasonable time, but that seemed as likely as pigs flying. 

He turned to his right and saw Pete snoozing away. What a lucky fucker. 

He debated taking the keys and going for a drive on his own, but he dreaded the thought of being out in the open alone. If only there was a person he could take with him…oh wait.

He poked Pete’s nose several times in his attempt to wake him, and after at least 30 nose-boops, his eyes fluttered open, “What's wrong?”

“I can't sleep,” Patrick said, quietly. Pete turned to face him with tired eyes. “Do you want to go on an adventure?”

“Fine,” Pete said, rolling four of bed and stretching.

“Oh, okay, I didn't expect that, but okay,” Patrick said, standing up as well. 

It was a summer night, not requiring their clothes to be anymore than low effort. Despite that, Patrick had pulled on his jeans and Pete had simply wore the sweats he was sleeping in.

With Patrick leading the way confidently, Pete dragged his feet, still tired as hell. Patrick hopped in the driver's seat, starting the vehicle. Pete curled up in the passenger side, endlessly trying to find the perfect position. They had reached the end of their street when Pete finally gave up, finally just sitting properly in his seat. 

As Patrick was driving, he began fiddling with the radio, choosing a channel at random. Pete switched it, causing a chain reaction of back and forth indecision. 

By the time Pete realized it, they were sitting the middle of a Mcdonald’s parking lot. “Is this what you call adventure?” 

“Yes, it involves food and travel,” Patrick proudly said, opening the door.

“Wait, wait, wait.” 

“What?” His foot on the pavement propping him up. 

“Can we at least go to the one in Bakersfield?” Pete said.

“Why Bakersfield?”

“The people here are mean and when we were in Bakersfield last time, they gave us an extra thing of fries,” Pete whined, causing Patrick to sit there for a second, contemplating their next move. “Actually nevermind, it's fi-”

“I'm thinking!” Patrick’s sleep deprived brain was attempting to process the information. After several seconds, he said, “Y'know, why not?” A smile on his face.

“Really? Patrick Stump, agreeing to a two hour trip each way for extra french fries? Within seconds of me asking?” Pete questioned his husband’s behaviour. 

“Do you want to go or not?”

“Fine, fine.” 

Patrick closed his door, repositioning himself in the driver’s seat and putting on his seatbelt. 

The sky showcased a full moon, lighting up their surroundings and making the clouds an illuminating grey. The road ahead of them would stretch for miles without the company of passing vehicles. 

Patrick was still, surprisingly, wide awake, but Pete was falling in and out of sleep, with him jolting awake every time his tired head fell forward. 

The green glow of the radio read 4:13am. As weird for him to be reading that time and not be cuddled up in their warm bed, it was also relaxing, freeing even. Nothing else in this moment mattered. 

Just them and the road paved to a Mcdonald’s. 

The concept of time escaped him because when he next looked at the clock, it was nearly 5am. He looked over to Pete, who had woken up and was gazing out the window. 

“Pete?” Patrick spoke, throat dry from lack of talking.

“Yeah?”

“Why did you agree to come with me?” 

“You did say adventure,” Pete said. 

“But you still didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.” Pete took a breath, “You’re the only person I’d, without question, follow anywhere.” 

This was one of those things where it was so clear that someone loved you, no part of your brain could dispute it. It was comforting to know. 

They both gave a sleepy smile for as long as one could go without paying full attention to the road and crashing. 

Before long, they were pulling into the long awaited Mcdonald’s parking lot, that was empty except for two cars, likely to be the employees’ that were trapped inside. 

They shuffled up to the building, Pete holding the door open for Patrick. 

The place appeared deserted before an employee walked out from the back. A 20-something year old guy who had darker circles under his eyes than Patrick. 

“What can I get you guys today?” He said, no emotion in his voice.

“Uh, I’ll have 20 things of fries,” Patrick said, staring up at the board. Pete looked at him like he was insane. “Oh yeah, that’s just me, Pete, what did you want?”

Pete couldn’t help but laugh before giving his request, “I’ll have the Big Breakfast.”

Because it was six in the morning, no food was prepared, so they sat in one of the booths for 20 minutes before leaving with 3 bags, 2 ½ full of fries.

The ride home was more alive, them eating an overwhelming amount of french fries as the sun was coming up. 

Once they got home, Pete was up for the day, heading to the kitchen to make coffee, but when Patrick didn’t magically appear to drink it all just when he was done making it, he was concerned.

He then found himself standing in the doorway to the bedroom, Patrick asleep across the bed, right out. He attempted to cover him with the comforter the best he could, before going back to the kitchen and trying to fit a pile of french fries into their fridge.


End file.
